


Why Does Something Like This Always Happen?

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Writing, Everyone is tired, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), LMAO, Locked In, Locked In A Building, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Random & Short, Shitty fic, Short One Shot, Swearing, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Patton and Virgil get locked into a building. It takes a while for their two brain cells to get the idea tocall someone.





	Why Does Something Like This Always Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is going on, honestly

Getting locked in a bank wasn't the ideal night, if Patton was honest. He didn't say anything, just watched as Virgil pulled on the door without it opening. 

"Try pushing it?" 

"No, really?" Virgil asked, voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. "I was going to push up next, obviously." He pushed on the door, huffing when it still didn't open. He laid on the floor, pulling his hood over his face and resting his hands by his sides. 

"Kiddo, what're you doing?"

"Accepting my death." 

Patton raised an eyebrow. "At least sit on a table. The floor's filthy, kiddo." 

Virgil groaned, dramatically getting up and climbing onto a table nearby.

Good enough. 

Patton pushed and pulled on the door again, seeing if it would open for him. It didn't. What a shocker. 

"What did you say, kiddo?" Patton asked, hearing Virgil mumble something under his breath. 

"We're screwed," Virgil deadpanned. 

"Aw, no we're not! I wanna hear some optimism, we'll be fine." 

Virgil smiled sweetly and Patton actually had hopes that Virgil would be more cheery than dreary. 

"We're screwed!" Virgil repeated, voice sweet as honey. 

... And those little butterflies of hope were snatched. 

"A+ for effort," Patton said. After examining the doors again, Patton suggested forcing them open. 

"Neither of us is strong enough for that." 

That's true. 

Patton sighed, leaning against a counter. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering what they could do. 

It was dark, and the two men were very tired. They had ran around all day and all they wanted was sleep. 

When Patton glanced at Virgil, he saw him curled up with his hood over his face. He hummed softly, thinking. 

After half an hour, Virgil shot up. "Oh my god, my dumb ass-"

"Language!"

"English. Anyway, why didn't we just call Thomas?" 

Patton opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "Because we somehow we didn't think about that before."

Thomas cracked his eye open, yawning. He blindly reached for his phone that was ringing, squinting at the contact. 

He picked up. "Hello?" 

"Hey, kiddo." 

"Patton?" 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Patton chuckled. "Did I wake you up?" 

"No." Thomas tried to hide a yawn. He failed. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, kiddo. It's just that me and Virgil's locked in this bank." 

Thomas inhaled, lazily blinking at the ceiling. "You're locked in a bank." 

"Yeah..." 

Thomas held back a groan and slid out of bed, getting Logan. 

"Thomas?" Logan asked, blinking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Patton and Virgil are locked in a bank. I think it's-"

"Let me talk to them," Logan sighed. 

Thomas gave his phone to Logan, laying on the bed in a way he didn't disturb where Logan was sitting. He barely listened to Logan, just hearing his voice but not the words. He was already half asleep. 

When Logan hung up the phone, Thomas was asleep. So, rather than waking up the man (he had refused to give himself a break for a few days), Logan let Thomas have his bed until he woke up. He set Thomas' phone next to the pillow and left the apartment. 

Logan's considering breaking into the alcohol and drinking tonight as he drove.


End file.
